Dreaming of You
by Stephie-mac1
Summary: Yet another Fluffy story about the Greatest Couple in WWE History... HHHSMM. Please be nice and R


Dreaming of You  
  
Stephanie walked into her lonely hotel room she had kept her secret yet another day. She still loved her husband very much but she was afraid so she toke a shower and changed into a HHH shirt and black Shorts since in was a hot night in Phoenix, AZ it was 95 degrees and humid She looked out the window of her suite she saw Hunter, Ric and Randy and a whole bunch of girls walking into the hotel. She then saw Hunter kiss this leggy red head passionately. She sat on her bed and cried she knew she couldn't have him again. She lied about a thing that is no laughing matter; she knew that he would never forgive her for what she did. She looked out the window again and saw they had disappeared. She sat for 2 hours in the same spot crying about the love she lost. Then she started to think about him at 1:00 AM. She looked out the window again and saw a shooting star and made her wish, to have him back  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too  
  
Hunter looked at the red head that was grinding up his leg. He could stop thinking about Stephanie and how she would never do that. He looked over at Ric and Randy who were making out with 2 blonds. Is this how he wanted his life? To be a Player, to have a new girl in every town. He knew he never wanted that, he wanted a wife and kids to come home to, to love unconditionally. He looked at the girl and said "listen its been fun but I'm tried and I leaving" "oh can I come" said the red head "uh no I want to be alone" he said leaving without telling Ric and Randy goodbye. He went to his hotel room where he showered and changed into track pants. He layed down and went to sleep dreaming about Steph.  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
She still was thinking when she wondered if he even still cared about her, or if he even saw her. Then there was a phone call, it was from Linda checking if she was ok. After the call she went to thinking if he ever really saw the true her.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside?  
  
Would you even care?  
  
Hunter woke up to him holding a pillow and seeing Ric standing above him "AHHH don't do that you scared me" said Hunter "well sorry but I heard screaming and It was you" said Ric "well it wasn't coming from here" said Hunter "Dude it was you and you were screaming Oh I love you Stephie" said Ric "haha it wasn't me" said Hunter back "Well why don't you tell her" said Ric "Well. I'm scared' said Hunter "I have dreams about her and I miss holding her" Hunter added "well H I think you should tell her" said Ric "ok Ric I will" said Hunter  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
Stephanie decided to go sleep. She couldn't though, she kept thinking about him. How his body was, how she loved him and he loved her. She finally cried herself to sleep. Dreaming of him.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Hunter and Stephanie both sat up at the same time and both said can't stop dreaming of he/him  
  
Corazón  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
Cómo te necesito  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño  
  
Hunter decided to tell her at that second, so he called the hotels front desk and asked for her room number. She was in 576 so he went to her room and knocked on the door. She anwsered shocked to see him. "Listen Steph I love you and cant stop thinking about you and please tell me you feel the same" said Hunter almost crying "Yes I do Hunter" said Stephanie Pulling him into the door kissing him on the lips passionately.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe  
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
Stephanie woke up to see Hunter laying next to her. They had made love that night and she could've been happier. She now was dreaming with him and she had the love of her life back and knew not to screw it up again. She whispered "I love you always and forever" as she drifted off to sleep  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!  
  
Dreaming of you By Selena  
  
I might do a squeal if you guys want it!! 


End file.
